Geography
Farmland The Geography of Roscovia is defined by the waters of the Choushet sea and the peaks of the Taff mountains. Between these lies the Roscovain Plains, which includes some of the most fertile land on the continent. Pre-unification the two large city-states in the area, Salten and Rackten, exerted spheres of often conflicting political and economic influence over the area in order to secure both food supplies and markets for finished goods. Despite it's smaller population and limited area of influence, Rackten controlled the most productive and oldest farmland, while Salten generally held larger tracts of lesser land in the central and northern Roscovian plains. While Salten had more favorable geography for conquest, with a calm and huge port and wide, flat, Roscovian plains, Rackten had better transport through it's farmland and a higher density of production. The two both leveraged their advantages, and while Salten became huge and powerful, Rackten grew into a cultural and religious center. No other countries or city states are able to realistically threaten the Roscovian Heartland due to geographic challenges, so after unification the area is an extremely stable core of food production. Natural Ports and Trade Roscovia's two main population centers, Salten and Rackten, are both coastal, and were powerful city-states Pre-unification. They also both grew due to the natural ports and trade routes which continue to enrich both to this day. However, when it comes to ports and trade, the similarities end there. Rackten is dependent on the Green River basin that terminates into the Choushet sea around it, which creates extremely fertile farmland, as well as several natural navigable rivers. Rackten maintains a system of canals, locks, roads and bridges to facilitate trade through the area, much of which travels on barges. Thus, it has developed a much closer relationship with the densely populated surrounding farmlands, and is a center for trade, culture, religion, and wealth in the region. Salten is far more concerned with blue water shipping, and has historically often had closer trade relations with cities across the Choushet Sea and sometimes further than with Rackten. It's port is significantly larger, and the city is far more focused on trade through it than with inland routes- three years ago, an estimated 67% of it's food passed through the port. Salten is currently the main base of the Roscovian Navy due to the size and shelter of it's port, although a significant force is also located just outside Rackten. Overland trade is fairly limited. The only inland areas which produce significant resources are near rivers, so have always used those rivers to transport goods into the nearest population center. The exception is the central Roscovian plains, which has many smaller non-navigable rivers. In this area of Roscovia alone, overland trade is both valuable and in high volume. It's also the fastest overland route between Salten and Rackten, although due to the ease of shipping, this generates little traffic. while traveling by coach overland might take a full day, passage on frequent clippers between the two takes just 3 1/2 hours. Eastern Border Despite being far from the core of Roscovia, the mountainous border offers significant natural barrier for the country. Enemies invading by land must attack through one of few easily defended passes, making land invasion from the east or south laughable. Otherwise, the area is sparsely populated by nomadic tribes. The region is of growing importance however, as roads and rail which connect Roscovia to the rest of the continent must pass through the area, bringing Roscovian interests further east.